


Prank Call

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin has the need to prank call someone, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burger King - Freeform, Chaol works at McDonalds, F/M, Lysandra is the ever supportive best friend, Rowan works at Burger King, mcdonalds, prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Aelin prank calls Burger King. Rowan doesn't hang up. This is only the start of something beautiful.





	Prank Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a minific I wrote at 11:00 last night in five minutes and decided I should post it. It was inspired by the fact that my friend prank called Chipotle. Burger King is next. Hope you guys enjoy this!

“Should I really do this?”

Aelin looked over at Lysandra. Lys nodded. She took a deep breath and called McDonalds.

The phone rang about twice before someone answered. “Hello, this is McDonalds. How may I help you?

She nearly groaned. It was Chaol. “Knock knock-”

“Celaena, I don't have time for this.”

She was about to say something back, but he hung up on her. “That was rude! You don't just interrupt and then hang up on people like that!”

Lys rolled her eyes. “Let's try Burger King. They must have nicer employees than that.”

Aelin smiled. “Obviously. Anyone is nicer than he is.” 

“I'll search up the phone number.”

She nodded. Lys looked up. “I got it.”

Aelin pressed the numbers and pressed the call button. The phone was ringing. The silence was unbearable. The only noise was the ringing. It rang once. Twice. Thrice. And finally someone picked up. “Hello, this is Burger King. How can I help you?”

Aelin took a deep breath. “Knock knock.”

“Who's there?” You could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Ya.”

“Ya who?”

“Sorry, but I prefer google.”

She could hear laughter on the other end. “Oh, gods, that was terrible. Do you have another one?”

She was shocked. He wanted another one? She shrugged. Well who was she to say no? “Yeah, I um do. Knock knock.”

“Who's there?” He was definitely trying not to laugh.

“Tank.”

“Tank who?”

“Your welcome.”

“But I never- oh. These are really bad.”

She scoffed. “It's not like you have anything better.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Really, go ahead. I want to see how bad it is.”

“Well then. Knock knock.”

“Who's there?”

“Police.”

“Police who?”

“Police stop with the absolutely cruddy knock knock jokes!”

She rolled her eyes. “You were the one who told me to continue.”

“Yeah, but I didn't know that the next one would be worse!”

Aelin bit her lip nervously. “It wasn't that bad! Um, also, thank you. I really needed to do that by the way.”

“No prob. I understand. Sometimes you just have to prank call people. Either way, it was the most interesting thing I'd done all day.”

Aelin chuckled. “If this was the most interesting thing you've done all day, then your life must be really boring. But… thanks,anyways.”

The was a pause. She was about to end the call when he said, “Rowan. My name is Rowan just in case you were wondering.”

She nodded. “Oh. Okay. You can call me Aelin.”

“Aelin. Nice name.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey… do you think you could prank call Burger King everyday at this time? I mean, you don't have to, but it would make my life a lot more interesting.”

Aelin nodded before she realized he couldn't here. “Yeah, okay.”

“Thanks! Talk to you tomorrow!” You could feel his smile of relief before he ended the call.

She looked up to find Lys grinning. “That guy’s a keeper you know.”

And even though she rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have the strange habit of writing things at night. I'm strangely creative and unique like that. If you enjoyed it then please kudo this!


End file.
